Ready
by rogan4evur
Summary: It's Rachel's first night of performing on Broadway. She's ready to go on, but not before a few words and questions from her boyfriend. One-shot. Can be read as a prequel to Closing or stand alone:


**Hello readers! :)**

**This is another St. Berry one-shot!**

**Though I'm not sure how good it is...**

**Things to keep in mind:**

**This works as either a future fic for the show or you can take it as a prequel to my other story Closing!**

**Ages are around 23!**

**And... um I think that's it!**

**Oh and Jesse and Rachel are on Broadway now...**

**Disclaimer: * insert some clever comment here * nope still don't own Glee**

Rachel Berry sat backstage fidgeting with her new costume and trying not to get nervous.

"I am a star," she repeated to her reflection for about the tenth time that night.

"Yes you are," she heard a familiar voice say from behind her. She turned to see her boyfriend of three years smirking at her.

"Jesse!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop in and check out the competition," Jesse St. James replied. He walked over and knelt next to her chair.

"How romantic," Rachel quipped back.

"I try," Jesse laughed. Rachel smiled and felt herself lose some of the nerves that were invading her stomach earlier. She could do this! This is what she was born to do! "So do you have a real reason to be here or are you just trying to distract me?"

"Oh definitely just trying to distract you," Jesse smirked. Rachel shook her head and stood up to go back to her dressing room. "Wait," Jesse said while grabbing her wrist. "You're going to be amazing. I'm just mad I'm missing your first show."

"I'll be fine! I'm mad I'm missing your show!"

"You saw it last week!" Jesse laughed.

"And you saw my dress rehearsal last night," Rachel countered.

"We both know that's not the same. And, unfortunately, I do not have time to be arguing with you about this. I love you. Break a leg." He bent down and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Back at you," Rachel smiled and tugged playfully at his hair.

"Hey, hey, hey! I just got finished with hair and makeup!" Jesse complained.

"Which is why you should be over at your stage not bothering the rest of us!"

"Oh you know you love having me here," Jesse teased confidently.

"Be that as it may, I have curtain in thirty minutes."

"And I have curtain in an hour," he replied.

"Then what exactly are you doing here?" Rachel finally asked.

"It's just that something has been bothering me." Rachel noticed how he suddenly went from her confident boyfriend to a nervous one.

"And what would that be?"

"Look, you know I love you. And you love me right?" Jesse asked.

"Right," Rachel looked at him strangely.

"And you're the only person I want to be with."

"And I only want to be with you," she replied, not quite sure where this conversation was going.

"Which is why I've been meaning to ask you something." Rachel took a deep breath. He couldn't be. Could he? She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a very box that was a very distinguished color blue. "Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"You're not going to make me have some grand speech, take you to a fancy restaurant... sing?"

"No. No, that was perfect. I'll marry you."

Jesse smiled wider than his "showface" as he slipped the ring onto her left hand and kissed her. When he pulled back he said, "Well. I have to get to my seat and you need to get ready for show time!"

"You're seat?"

"I have to see my fiancee's first performance! It's like an unspoken performer rule," Jesse answered.

"How do you have a seat? You hadn't even asked me yet! What about your show?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"I'm letting the understudy take it tonight. The kid's parents flew in and everything," he explained before leaning down to kiss her again. She watched as he pulled back and headed toward the backstage exit.

"And Rachel?" Jesse said as he stopped at the door to face her.

"Yes?"

"I had the ticket because I knew you'd say yes. I mean look at me."

He was already gone before she could respond. She found herself smiling into the mirror.

"Oh yes, I can do this."


End file.
